


only gets better when aged

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: steak before chicken, vegetables are comin' in third





	only gets better when aged

He whispers into your ear, “Huh… this sausage only gets better when aged.”

It's salami.

You thank him for his broad knowledge of sausage and ham, and he continues to explain the fine points of dry aging meats.

**Author's Note:**

> when dry aging salami, it can be seasoned with pine nuts, hazelnuts, or truffles


End file.
